the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
Polar Bond Airways
Polar Bond Airways is a low cost airline with many aircraft in its fleet. The airline is a subsidiary to Polar Airways and Bond Airways. The airline's CEO is jamesbondawesome007, Its COO is cityuser, and its Owner is lightstuff4567. The airline was founded in May of 2015, and has been going through some reprocussions, as well as some financial crises. The airline is rapidly growing with help from Swedish Airlines. It has often experienced a lack of passengers, but regardless, the airline hosts a lot more flights than most airlines within regulations. In late September, the airline filed bankruptcy and closed its doors. Controversy There has been a lot of controversy in Polar Bond Airways. 'Financial Problems' Despite the fact that Polar Bond Airways hosts flights regularly and receives mostly satisfactory reviews, there has been doubts that the airline would still survive. Many users claim that the airline will go bankrupt, mainly because of Swedish Airlines. Users have already theorized that this airline is a "godmodding" airline. This evidence was revealed when the airline purchased tons of spots at tons of airports, as well as purchasing numerous amounts of expensive aircraft. Polar Bond Airways also has one of the worst profits of all virtual airlines. In fact, Polar Bond Airways' stock in the Robloxian Aviation Stock Exchange is actually declining. Other users, such as TechnoAviator and AviancaOk, have confirmed that Polar Bond Airways also has horrible quality planes. This was confirmed in numerous flights with a bunch of its aircraft. 'Community Problems' The community in Polar Bond Airways is said to have been the reason for the airline's later bankruptcy. People complained on Yelp that the airline is "distasteful and horrible". Officer ranks in the airline were said to have a cocky attitude, similar to that found in various transit groups on ROBLOX. Polar Bond Airways even was called out in a spoof of the airline called "Polar Bong Airways", where it is rumored that most of the pilots smoke marijuana while piloting flights. 'Exploitation Problems' To be edited in. Events and Conventions * The vice COO, lightstuff4567, entered Polar Bond Airways into TransportCon 2015. The Convention is planned to occur in October 2015. * The CEO, jamesbondawesome007, has set up a memorial for those who died on flight PN273 and also for the late Jules Bianchi. * The vice COO, lightstuff4567, plans to hold a memorial for the 4 marines murdered in the Domestic Terrorism case. Fleet * 4 Boeing 747-400s * 5 Bombardier CRJ-700s (retired) * 10 Airbus A318s (retired) * 25 McDonnell Douglas MD-80s * 26 Boeing 737-700s * 12 McDonnell Douglas MD-11ERs * 18 Airbus A321neos * 42 Dash 8 Q400s (for express) * 50 Embraer E195s (for express) * 14 Airbus A320s (for express) Destinations * Robawe * Arctica City * Anchorage * New York-JFK * St. James * Frankfurt * Denver * Stockholm-Arlanda * Vancouver * Ellesmere City * South Pole * Groningen * North Pole * New Brunswick City * Nova Scotia * Robloxia * Nuuk * Moscow-Shermetyevo * Helsinki-Vantaa * Copenhagen * Oslo-Gardermoen * Amsterdam-Schiphol * Los Angeles * Chicago-O'Hare * Toronto-Pearson * Montreal-Trudeau * Minneapolis * Seattle-Tacoma * San Francisco * Portland * Washington-Dulles * Atlanta * Dallas-Fort Worth * Dublin * Calgary * Boston-Logan Accidents and Incidents * On June 11th 2015, a Bombardier CRJ-700 was attempting to land when it flew sideways due to a mechanical failure, which caused part of one of the wings to tear off after crashing into a parking structure near Robawe International. All 6 passengers and crew got off safely. * On June 17th 2015, an Airbus A318-100 was landing when its nose gear collapsed. All 39 onboard survived with only about 12 with moderate injuries. * On June 27th 2015, a newly refurbished MD80 going through a test flight stalled while attempting to land at Arctica City International Airport. The gears collapsed and the plane fell off the hill that the airport was situated on and the left wing was obliterated when it hit the ground. Emergency services that later arrived on the scene found 2 decapitated corpses from the intense impact. Out of all 7 onboard, 4 died in the fire, 1 died on impact, the other 2 died from the broken but working electrical fence. This accident was the worst crash in the history of this airline at the time of the accident, and it was also the worst aviation accident in Arctica soil since Arcticair flight 2122. * On July 8th 2015, in a training mission on the new 747s to enter service for the airline, the number 2 engine of one of the 747s blew out on the takeoff roll. The NTSB found that one of the fan blades was loose after being replaced by the maintenance facitity of the aircrafts' former owner British Airways. All crew escaped safely, no passengers where on board * On July 20th 2015, a new Embraer E195 crashed soon after takeoff killing all 43 people onboard, the cause of the accident was discovered as a system issue, the control panel showed to the pilot that they was 3 times over stall speed, at 3 times altitude and had full thrust, the plane had 25% thrust barely making it off the runway, it stalled once, just being recovered, it stalled a 2nd time and almost avoided a crash, but the impact flattened the front of the plane, the back of the plane and wings flipped out of control shredding into pieces and bursting into flames. nobody survived the impact and all 43 onboard perished. The failure was caused when an maintanence worker intentionally broke the wires to manipulate the entire plane as well as the flight crew, the maintanence worker was charged with three counts of first degree murder and he was sentenced to life in prison without parole. Category:Airline